


December is Warmer Than the Shit You Put Me Through

by Ekelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College au where most haikyuu characters move to California for college, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekelon/pseuds/Ekelon
Summary: "Fuck the nights he spent renaming stars and constellations after you or the mornings in which he would lay with you, legs tangled, souls seemingly intertwined."





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing you did was curse. The moaning that echoed from the bathroom came to an abrupt stop as both occupiers realized who the bittersweet voice belonged to. There was a moment of silence before the sound of pulled curtains and two pairs of hurried feet left the bath tub. Oikawa was the only one to come out. 

As soon as you saw him your heart dropped, it went so far down that you were terrified that you just might shit it out. 

“You said forever, was that a joke?” There was a slight crack in your voice as you asked him the only question that could possibly matter at this point. Fuck the nights he spent renaming stars and constellations after you or the mornings in which he would lay with you, legs tangled, souls seemingly intertwined. How could can he possibly explain the now silenced feminine giggles that only moments ago rang from the restroom you both shared? You took long strides towards the freedom that would be the bone chilling December night. 

Oikawa’s face fell and panic flooded his actions. He reached out to you, hands forgetting the towel wrapped around him as he tried to stop you from leaving. His touch, like every other time, sparked a fire in you. He didn't know he'd lit a bitter explosive. 

“Don't touch me Tooru! I swear to fucking God if you so much as lay a hand on me you'll never see me again.” You threatened as you snatched away your arm. Oikawa’s face became blurry as tears threatened to fall. Once your vision cleared you noticed how Oikawa shook though you weren't sure if it was because of the cold or the terror that was getting caught. You'd been there for him for years, mended his injuries, made sure he ate, became a shoulder he could forever lean on, but maybe that's not what he wanted anymore. 

“I don't love he-” He began but you were already making your way towards the door again. 

“You don't love me either ” You shot back as you tightened your hand on the cool doorknob in front of you. 

“I'm so sorry” he whispered from behind. You could almost feel the heat from his chest. The regret in his voice almost sounded real. He placed his hand on the door, an attempt to keep you from leaving. He didn't touch you but he was so close you could feel his breath against your neck. His head lowered onto your shoulder as he whispered countless apologies. 

'Don't turn around, you'll forgive him if you do' 

Then you smelled him, smelled her. 

“You smell like sex” you replied in a controlled voice that leaked of disgust. You twisted the knob and let the bitter December wind take your place.


	2. Chapter 2

A silent uber ride later you found in a Walgreens with a basket in one hand and phone in the other. You wandered the candy aisle as you ringed the first person who came to mind. 

“Hey what happened” already Sugawara knew something was up, after all, you never were one to call at almost midnight. You took a deep breath and explained to him what had happened. 

“That's bad.. Where are you now?” He asked you quickly. 

“Candy aisle in the Walgreens by the school” you responded as you placed your phone between your shoulder and ear to grab a bag of jelly beans. There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of keys. 

“Get me a tub of ice cream, I’m on my way” He instructed before hanging up. You wandered the candy section for a few more seconds and picked out a bag of Sugawara’s favorite candies before leaving into the dairy section of the store. How Sugawara could eat ice cream despite the overwhelming coldness was beyond you, but he'd done it for as long as you could remember. 

The childhood you both shared together involved more ice cream than you'd ever care to admit. You smiled at the thought. Then you remembered everything that had just happened. You gripped your basket tighter in your hands as you did your best to keep the tears at bay. You wanted to be furious, wanted to feel nothing but the anger of it all but you didn't. You felt the betrayal in the deepest parts of your being. It, to a mild degree, shattered you. You opened the fridge door and pulled out two random tubs of ice cream and made your way towards the counter. You paid your part and left with a bag in hand. 

Outside you waited for Sugawara to pick you up. You leaned against the wall beside the entrance and popped jelly beans in your mouth as you waited. The cold should have bothered you, your outfit consisted of a light jacket and jeans but this wasn't how things were supposed to be. You were too caught up with what he'd done to worry about the weather. You were just going to the local library to study, Oikawa said he would be working all day. Maybe he bought her home after his shift? He'd recently gotten a job at a local market. Maybe he met her there? The thought of him made you shake. The trust you had in him was misplaced. Your throats restricted as you did your best to keep yourself from yelling at the vacant parking lot. Sugawara pulled up a few minutes later with a sympathetic look on his face, you entered the car and sighed. Your shoulders began to shake and your hands went flying to your face as you began to cry. In the distance, you registered the engine cutting off. Sugawara’s hands went over yours and guided them towards your lap. His eyes, even in the dark, were the brightest things you could ever see. There was something peculiar in the way he looked at you but you found comfort in his gaze.

“Thank you, Sugawara”

“This is what friends are for, right?” He responded as he moved his hands back to the steering wheel and started the engine.

"I know you don't want to go back but for what I have planned we'll have to"

“Sugawara..” You knew you'd have to eventually go back but he was jumping the gun. The scene was still fresh in your mind. 

“We're gonna make him regret what he did” 

The plan was simple, all you had to do was go back to the apartment and pack enough clothes for the weekend. Sugawara would lend his home to you and would, via Snapchat, make Tooru Oikawa a man of jealousy. You were hesitant to agree to the plan. 

“Daichi could also come over and we can pretend to have a threesome-”  
“What- Sugawara no!” You almost choked on your jelly beans.  
“I'm kidding I'm kidding” he chuckled and turned the wheel.  
“But seriously, is this something you want to do?” He asked. You leaned farther into the passenger seat and groaned. You could feel how swollen your eyes looked and you prayed you didn't look as shitty as you felt. Thinking about it rationally, you should have expected it. He was a narcissist who couldn't for the life of him reject anybody willing to give him the attention or love his low self-esteem required. You just didn't think he would go as far as cheating to get it. Even so, there was no way he could let you go. After Iwaizumi left him he was distraught. He didn't let it show but you knew. It was in the way he grinned at girls and took them on two at a time and the way he left them just as easily when they couldn't fill up the hole Iwaizumi left. If you left him he'd be back to trying to fill the void in him. He needs you more than you need him and you were going to make him realize that.  
“He has a day off tomorrow, let's make sure to start off strong.” Sugawara nodded. 

He began to slow down the car as he entered the parking lot in front of his apartment. After parking, he turned to you but stayed silent. A sigh escaped his lips and for a second his eyes met yours you saw something that made your stomach squirm. His eyebrows were pulled close with a face that demonstrated his thinking. He only made that face when he contemplated something difficult. As soon as the face had appeared, though, it disappeared. 

"Let's go before we freeze here" was all he said before quickly exiting the car. You followed close behind him with your grocery bag in hand and cell phone buzzing uncontrollably. After entering the black tea smelling apartment Sugawara went over to his couch while you put the ice cream and candy in the freezer. What was it that he wanted to tell you? There were no secrets between the both of you as far as you knew but maybe it was just a pity look? Or he was just tired, yeah, that was probably it. You sat down next to him pulled your phone from your back pocket. In doing so you leaned into Sugawara and which caused a minor jump from him. Odd. On your phone's screen was three missed calls from Oikawa and five texts. 

From: Space Dork  
Where are you? Let me know so I can pick you up 

From: Space Dork  
Y/N! Please come back home it's too cold to be outside

From: Space Dork  
Babe please I know I fucked up but come home

From: Space Dork  
Can you at least tell me where you are? 

From: Space Dork  
Please.. Just let me know you're safe

You read the messages out loud in a lazy slow voice. Sugawara shook his head and snorted. 

“I almost feel bad for him” he admitted 

“So what now Suga? Do I respond?” You asked. He slowly put his arm around you and brought you closer to his side.

“For now we sleep. You can take the bed in my room if you’d like” he said. You snuggled in closer into his side and laid your head on his shoulder. 

“Can you sleep with me?” You asked as you looked at the turned off tv in the living room. When you were younger you often shared the same bed. Your mother often worked nights so Sugawara’s mother often took care of you and let you share a bed with him. You smiled as you remembered those tender memories. Both of you would stay up together playing thumb war and whispering silly things. 

“Yeah.. Of course, let's go” He said with what sounded like hesitance. 

“You don't have to, I can sleep alone.” You immediately said as you stood up. Was it weird to him now?

“No! I mean I don’t mind. We just haven't slept together in so long. I thought those days were behind us… I’m glad they’re not” he quickly explained. You nodded and started making your way towards his room. 

“Do you have any sleeping pants I can borrow?”

“Already on it” He replied as he searched his drawer for pants. He threw an orange pair your way and you caught it. You made your way towards the restroom and changed. Once changed you looked in the mirror and saw exactly how horrible you looked. Your eyes were swollen and you looked as sleep deprived as you felt. You turned on the water and splashed it across your face. Afterwards, you left and found Sugawara already in bed. You climbed in and faced him. He was looking at you. You smiled at him and sighed. 

“I missed this”

“I did too”

“Y/N?” 

“Yes?”

“Nevermind”

“Nope, you have to tell me”

“I think some things are better left unsaid”

“I don't feel the same way” You replied as you reached for the blanket and covered both of you with it. 

“Y/N remember when we were younger I told you I’d always love you?” 

“It was a summer night. I remember because that was the first time you said you loved me.”

“I still love you”

“Sugawara..” 

“I’ve loved you this entire time and it pains me to see you hurt… Especially when I know I could treat you better” 

Your heart began to pound uncontrollably. You loved him, that was something you’d always known but did you love him like that? 

“I-”  
“I know it’s a lot. Just get some rest for now. We can talk about this another day” Sugawara whispered before turning his back to you. You were left looking at Sugawara’s hair in shock. He loved you, he loved you romantically. You love Oikawa though, you have for years. You had a crush on Sugawara when you were younger but you had settled with friendship. But now.. Now your eyes were feeling far too heavy to keep open.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you stole an extra toothbrush and plain black shirt from Sugawara to prepare for the day. By the time you were finished you had found out two things. One, your boy had a pack of condoms hidden in his bathroom and two, he owned enough toothbrushes to survive his entire college life. You snickered at the thought of Sugawara getting laid as the front door drew nearer with your every step. Sugawara was already ready, matching shirt and cardigan over. 

“How do you think he'll react?” Sugawara asked as you both left the car. 

“Internally, freak out, he likes to be in control.” Was all you said. You shifted on your sweater but left it unzipped. Oikawa would notice the difference in shirts, he was the most observant person you'd ever met. Both of you entered the car at the same time and let the car warm up.

“You going to be okay?” Sugawara asked. The thought of the night before had you swallowing hard but it wasn't something that you couldn't handle. You sent him a reassuring smile and nodded. 

“I'll be fine, thank you for helping me with this.” 

The car started and two stop lights and a right turn later you found yourself in front of the apartment you shared with the Oikawa. 

“Alright you got this! Do you want me to wait for you here or go with you?” Sugawara asked you as you focused your hands on taking off your belt. 

“Don't worry about it, I'll be back in a few minutes” you grinned at him and left the car with all the fake enthusiasm you could muster. You could feel your heart fall to your feet once more as you took long strides towards the door that seemed far too close far too quickly. You stood for a second before raising up your arm and knocking. Almost immediately there were quick heavy footsteps and a door swung open. 

“Y/N..” He spoke out of breath.  
“Y/N where were you? You just left! I looked the entire school campus for you.” Oikawa whined once the door was fully open. Had this been under any other circumstance you would have smiled to hear such sincere concern. Your shoulders nearly brushed against each other as you ignored him and entered the apartment. The warmth that always accompanied him was something you suddenly began to miss; his arms wrapped around your waist, lips marking territory on the edges of your collarbone. You blinked and your stride became quicker towards the room you both shared. Inside was everything as you left it the afternoon before. So he'd slept on the couch, how odd. 

“I waited all night for you to come home” he stated as you entered the room.

“Did you finish fucking her first?” You asked as casually as possible. He actually expected you to come back after the whole scene? What were you supposed to do? Come home crying to him? Demand to know why he dared cheat you? 

There was nothing but silence from him. You pulled a small backpack you owned from your drawer and moved towards the closet you shared with him to start packing your clothes. Though Oikawa had stayed near the doorway, he began to move closer to you with what looked like determined footsteps. You took this time to start moving around the hangers as you looked for a specific sweater. Chills slid down your back as Oikawa's presence was made known by your body. A hand glided across your waist and the other pushed your hair from your side to your back. The heat of his body mingled with yours as he held you in a possessive hug.  
“I'm sorry. Let's talk about it, please, just stay.” His soft voice spoke. Your body craved his and wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him with every ounce of anger that in the moment threatened to melt away. Your cold hands went over his own and pried them off your body. You wanted to talk and but that would be only after bringing him to his knees. 

You found your sweater and stuffed that, along with other clothes, into your backpack. He stood without moving a muscle as you went over to your drawer once more to pull out underwear and other essentials. On top of the drawer was your makeup bag which you also shoved into your backpack. Once done you zipped your backpack shut you turned back to Oikawa. 

“I'll be spending the weekend with Suga, we can talk after I return” 

“Suga?” Oikawa questioned the nickname with a slight pout. He was aware of the friendship you had with him even though he never brought it up you knew it made him self-conscious. You saw it in the way he held you closer than necessary when saw him around campus and in the way he would bring up your relationship with him whenever you stopped to talk to him. 

“Please just stay home?” He asked  
“No”  
“...Do you even have a place to sleep there?”  
“I sleep in his bed”  
“Y/N he won't try anything, will he?”   
“What does it matter to you?” You snapped at him.  
“At this point, we're not together, you made that clear the moment you decided to cheat on me” you continued as you began to make your way towards the door. He walked in front of you before turning around to face you and block the door.   
“I messed up, I know, but please stay. I know you didn't forget about everything we were and still can be” he spoke softly.   
“I could never forget,” you wanted him so badly. Wanted to breathe in his scent, to once again roll your hips against him and hold him close after. Your hands found their way into his. He immediately took them and brought them close to his lips. He kissed them before forming a smile. Ah shit, this wasn't the plan.   
“But you fucked up this time, my dear.” Your hands slipped out from his and reached for the doorknob behind Oikawa. He didn't protest any further and moved to the side. 

You took this chance and left before you could do anything else. 

Once out you let out a breath you weren't aware that you were holding. Long strides drove you back to Sugawara who started the car the moment he saw you. You entered with a chill going down your back and the ghost of Oikawa's lips still on your hand. 

“Let's go before I get back out and forgive the jerk”


	4. Chapter 4

“So what now Suga?” You asked as he drove back to his home. 

“Now breakfast” He chirped back. You nodded and let him focus on the road. Your thoughts drifted back to last night. How was it that while you loved Oikawa with all your soul you couldn’t say you didn’t love Sugawara? Could it be that you just loved him as a friend? Something about just being friends now that you knew he loved you didn’t feel right. You felt the same way. 

“Whatcha thinking about, Y/N” Sugawara asked as he parked his car. 

“Honestly, about us” you said as you watched his hands turn off the engine. 

“Well what have you come up with?” He questioned with a smile on his face. It was obvious to you that he was masking his nervousness with the smile. 

“I know that I love Oikawa but.. I love you too. And I know I can't have both of you” 

“Well why not” 

“Why not what?”

“Why not have both of us, it could be like a polyamorous relationship”

“I don't know.. I’ve never done anything like that” 

“There’s a first time for everything” 

“I’m not even in a relationship with Oikawa right now” 

 

“You broke it off?” He gasped in disbelief.

“No he broke it off the moment he decided to cheat” You huffed. Sugawara just nodded and got out the car. You did the same and followed him towards his apartment door. Once inside you followed him into the kitchen where you watched him take out a pack of eggs and bread.

“You like your eggs scrambled right?” He asked as he took out a skillet and put it on the stove. 

“Yep” You replied as you reached for the toaster in one of the cabinets. There was a comfortable silence between the both of you as you toasted bread and he made eggs. 

“I’m going to reach over you” Sugawara warned as his body lightly pressed against yours to reach for dishes. You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as he did so. Quickly, though, the pressure was removed and he returned to doing the eggs. The toast then popped out the toaster and you retrieved it and reached for a plate for it. Soon you were seated besides Sugawara and eating eggs in silence. 

“Y/N” 

“Yes?” 

“Would it be too soon to ask you out?” You nearly choked on your egg. 

“I.. I don't think so.” You answered honestly. Oikawa once mentioned being open to a polyamorous relationship so if both of you got back together there wouldn't be much of a problem. 

You put your piece of toast down and looked at Sugawara. He took another bite of his eggs before noticing your staring. He swallowed and smiled at you. 

“What?” He asked. You shook your head and hugged him. 

“Thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate having you by my side. You don't know how much it means to me.” You said as you felt him wrap his arms around you. He rested his head on top of yours. 

“I’ll always be here for you.” 

You took your hands off him and finished your breakfast. Sugawara finished his as well so you took his plate and began washing them before he could protest. As you washed dishes you felt two arms wrap around your stomach. A smile spread throughout your face as you felt Sugawara kiss your cheek. You turned off the water and turned around in his embrace. He wasn't much taller than you, he was two inches taller at most so you only has to look up slightly. You bought your hand up to his cheek and closed your eyes as you leaned in to kiss him. The moment his lips met yours your heart felt as though there was no heart break present. You broke away and rested your forehead against his. 

“Alright let's go!” Sugawara said as he broke away from you. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To get your phone, it is charged right?” 

“Should be, I didn't use it all yesterday.” You said as he grabbed your hand and lead you to the room. As soon as he saw your phone he let go of your hand to grab it. You watched him as he opened your snapchat and angled it and took a picture of you two. 

“Eh not this one” He said as you stood besides him to examine the photo. He turned on a filter and retook the photo. 

“What should I caption it?” He asked as he looked at you. 

“How about.. With my love?” You answered back excited. He smiled and nodded as he typed it out and posted it. 

“Oh hey look, Oikawa posted something last night.” Sugawara said as he clicked on Oikawa’s story. On it was a black background with the words “I got lost in the storm of my ways”. You rolled your eyes at the quote. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for him to see it?” He asked.

“Not long, he uses snapchat a lot.” You answered and took the phone from him. You took a look at the time and realized it was barely a minute past noon.

“Alright so on to the next part of the plan. Please tell me you bought something cute to wear with you?” Sugawara questioned as he moved to his closet. You hummed and reached for your backpack. You emptied the contents out on the bed and pulled out a black knee length long sleeve dress. You held it up for his approval. 

“Does this work?” You asked 

“Yes! Perfect! We’re going to a coffee shop and then later we’re going to a party Daichi is hosting tonight. It’ll be your job to Snapchat most of it. We have to make sure Oikawa knows you can live just fine without him” Sugawara stated. You nodded and moved to the closet where he was. 

“What are you looking for?” You asked out of pure curiosity. He looked more than fine as he was. 

“A white button up long sleeve I have arou- here it is” He pulled the long sleeve and held it in front of his face. He took it off the hanger and slid off his cardigan. He slipped on the shirt and looked into the mirror besides the closet. He looked absolutely astonishing. He had the ability to make everything look good. 

“If I didn’t already like you I would have started liking you now” you commented as you checked him out. His thin yet toned from volleyball frame looked stunning. He looked at you through the mirror and laughed. You smirked and smacked his ass before grabbing your dress and going to the restroom to change. After changing you looked at yourself in the mirror. That’s when you realized it. You forgot your damn curler at home. You sighed deeply and looked at your hand. You grabbed the hair tie from it and put your hair in a loose bun and grabbed your clothes as you walked back out. 

“You look beautiful” Sugawara stuttered. You felt heat fill your cheeks as you smiled. You shoved your clothes in your backpack and grabbed your phone to open up Snapchat. You went to the mirror and stood beside him and smiled as big as you could as you took a photo. You posted it and checked to see if anyone had viewed the story Sugawara had put up. 

“Oikawa saw it already” you casually reported to Sugawara. He grinned in response and nodded. 

“Good. Now let’s go I want coffee” 

Once in the car you turned on the radio. Mr.Brightside came on and you grinned. 

“Now I’m falling asleep and she's calling a cab” You sang to yourself. Sugawara joined in.

“While he’s having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Now they’re going to bed and my stomach is sick” You giggled as the song continued and let Sugawara sing the rest of the song alone. Once he pulled into the parking lot the song ended and the engine was shut. You both entered the small coffee shop and ordered two cuban espressos. Sugawara paid and you both took your drinks and sat down in a nearby booth. The sudden urge to use the restroom overtook you so after excusing yourself you left and used the restroom. You looked in the mirror as you washed your hands and smiled at what you saw. Despite the last shitty twenty four hours you looked good in your dress. You left the restroom but immediately stopped in your tracks when you saw Oikawa sitting where you previously where. His back was turned to you so he couldn't see you but the moment Sugawara spotted you Oikawa whipped his head around and made eye contact. His eyes were gleaming as though there were tears in his eyes. He stood up and made his way towards you. You walked out the shop and waited for Oikawa to come out. Eventually he did. You leaned against the wall and sighed. 

“I said we’d talk after I got back. Time, can you at least give me that?” You questioned in a tired voice. The morning was going so good for you, guess all good things don't last.

“Do you love me?” He asked. He was looking down at you with tears in his eyes. You frowned. 

“You know the answer to that” You stated. 

“No I don't know. Thats why I’m asking”

“Tooru.. I’ve loved you this entire time and with all my heart. So much that I even saw a future with you. Despite having broken my trust you’re still the one I love.” 

“I’m so sorry.” He leaned into your shoulder and wrapped his arms around you. Your eyes widened as you felt your shoulder become wet. Immediately your hands found their way to the sides of his face and bought it back to face you. 

“Tooru..” 

“I’d convinced myself for so long that I was the last person you wanted to be with. I forced myself to believe you didn’t love me.” 

“Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Now you were close to tears. How was it that you didn’t notice how badly he was hurting? Your hands found their way into his. 

“I thought maybe if I slept with someone else you’d have a good reason to leave me. That way I was making things easier for you. That girl meant nothing to me, she was just another classmate. But after I saw how hurt you were I couldn’t live with myself” He sniffed out. His hands held onto yours tightly. 

“I love you so much, my dear. I should have noticed how much you were hurting. But you should have talked to me about it.” 

“I know, I was an idiot.” He whispered. You hugged him and held him as close as possible. 

“Please don’t leave me” it was barely above a whisper, you almost missed it. 

“I never will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I want to wrap this story up and make a part two or continue here. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading this far.


	5. Chapter 5

You let go of Oikawa and gave him a sad smile.  
“I’ll leave you alone now but please come home tonight.” Oikawa pleaded. You nodded and rubbed the side of his arm.  
“Alright, I’ll be there later.” You concluded before hugging him once more. Oikawa was the first to let go and walk away. You looked back at one of the cafe windows, Sugawara had been watching. You smiled and gave a thumbs up before reentering the cafe. You sat down and took a long sip of your coffee.  
“What happened?” Sugawara demanded to know, he was staring wide-eyed at you.  
“I forgave him”  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that”  
“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Sugawara questioned as he leaned back into his seat. You smiled and nodded at him.  
“He’s got a lot going on right now, I’m not saying what he did was okay but he really seems to regret what he did. I don't think he’ll do it again.”  
“Alright, so where does this leave us? Because honestly, I don't think he likes me too much” He questioned. Your smile died down. He wasn’t completely crazy about Sugawara given their history in high school but he didn’t hate him either. If Oikawa was still up to having a polyamorous relationship it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. It seemed too soon though.  
“I think it would be best if we put it off for a while. We just got over our recent conflict, I would like things to settle a bit before we do anything. I’ll bring it up when I see fit and let you know how he reacts. Is that okay?” Sugawara frowned.  
“Does that mean I can’t kiss you?” You laughed  
“Not until we make things official” You smiled and took a sip of your coffee.  
“Alright fair enough. I should probably take you home now, it looks like it’s going to rain soon.” He suggested. You nodded and finished up what remained of your coffee. You both stood and disposed of your coffee cups and looked back outside. It was pouring rain.  
“Aw man.. Let’s make a run for it?” You asked as you stood by the door. Sugawara nodded and opened it for you. As quickly as you could you dashed over to the car and waited for him to open it. Once he did you opened the door and entered as fast as possible. Both of you were soaking wet. Sugawara’s hair was flat and dripping water. You laughed at the sight before you and put on your seat belt. He did the same and backed up out of the parking lot and left to take you home. He slowed the car down as he stopped at a red light. He turned on the radio and looked towards the red light as it turned green. As Sugawara continued to drive you looked to the side, barely having time to register the truck ramming its way into you. The last thing you recall was the sound of metal clashing and someone screaming your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter ik ik. I promise the next one will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in forever! This is actually the first half of what was supposed to be a really long chapter but I'm not sure when I'll finish it so here's the first half! As y'all know I'm not the best writer but I do try. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.

“Y/N!” Sugawara disregarded the sharp throbbing in his head when he saw your limp body. There was glass all over you and blood- oh god there was blood all over the right side of your face. He reached to try to grab your shoulder to shake you awake. He didn't notice the hands reaching for him until they were pulling him out the car. 

“Stop.. Stop she’s still in there! Help her!” Sugawara slurred as he noticed paramedics making their way towards her side of the car. A paramedic guided him towards an ambulance where he sat while she went back with a gurney. The car that crashed into Sugawara’s was nowhere to be seen. He watched as they took you out the car and placed you on the gurney. Immediately they made their way into the ambulance and lifted you inside. Sugawara climbed in with two other paramedics and sat down as he watched them stop the blood you were pouring out. Eventually, a clean bandage was placed on the side of your face. With shaky hands, Sugawara pulled out his phone and opened up snapchat. He found the snapchat T00ru0ikawa and pressed on the chat button 

Me  
Y/N and me were in a car accident. I think we’re going over to the Kaiser emergency room.. Y/N is in a bad state, she’s unconscious. 

Sugawara sent the message and placed his phone on his lap. The throbbing in his head was worse now, 

‘I probably have a concussion’ he thought to himself as his phone made a soft ding and lit up. It was Oikawa. 

T00ru0ikawa  
I’m on my way

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at you. His hand reached for your own and held it. Your hands were cold. He felt the ambulance stop and the doors open. Immediately the two paramedics lowered your body and lead you towards the emergency room. Sugawara followed close behind until a nurse stopped him. 

“Sir you have to wait in the waiting room” 

“Ah..Okay” He replied with his eyes following the hurried doctors leading you away. He found his way towards a waiting room. He took a seat in one of the chairs provided. He looked down at his hands, he was shaking. 

“Must be the adrenaline” He told himself. 

“Sugawara!” He looked up at the familiar voice, it was Oikawa. He made his way towards Sugawara with concern written all over his face. 

“Where is she?” Oikawa asked seemingly out of breath. 

“Doctors took her, we just got here so I haven’t heard anything from them,” Sugawara replied. A sharp pain in the back of his head made him groan and cradle his head. 

“Are you alright?” Oikawa hesitantly asked. It’s not that he cared for the guy, but he didn't hate him either. He was just being a decent human he tried to reason. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him it wasn’t that. 

“I’m fine, just a hea-” Sugawara was interrupted.

“Sir” Called out a nurse. Both Oikawa and Sugawara looked up at the nurse that had previously stopped him. 

“Yes?” He questioned while getting to his feet. The nurse’s features became blurry as he began to sway to the side. Everything was becoming disorienting. Oikawa immediately picked up on Sugawara’s disorientation and put a hand on his shoulder to sit him down.

“Is there any way you could see him too? He was just in a car crash.” Oikawa asked the nurse. The nurse nodded.

“Can you stand, sir?” The nurse asked. Sugawara faintly registered the question. 

“Y-yes” He confirmed as he tried once again to stand. Oikawa watched as he stood up slowly. Sugawara's feet shuffled towards the nurse but his knees buckled and his body fell forward. Oikawa caught him before he could hit the ground. His entire body weight was against him so as quickly as he could he put one hand behind Sugawara’s knees and one arm behind his back as he carried him. 

“Oh god, sir please follow me” The nurse exclaimed as she began walking out the waiting room. Oikawa followed as the nurse led him down a hallway and towards the room at the end. Sugawara was surprisingly heavy despite looking so slim. Once they entered the room the nurse pointed at a bed. He gently put him down on the bed and looked at him with a faint pang of something he couldn't quite register stirring in his stomach. The nurse cleared her throat to get Oikawa’s attention. 

“I suspect you’re his significant other?” Guessed the nursed. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he shook his head furiously. 

“Haha what? No, my girlfriend’s best friend actually” He replied with the knot in his stomach twisting. 

“Oh.. She wouldn't happen to be the girl he was brought in with, right?” She asked slowly. Oikawa got a bad feeling.

“Yes that’s her.. How is she?” 

“The good news is that she’s not dead and we were able to stop the bleeding but she appears to be in a coma.” 

Oikawa could feel something in him shatter. His breathing picked up and tears began to appear. There was only a fifty percent chance that she could wake up and even if she did who knows if she’d fully recover. 

“Sir I think it’s best you take a seat” 

“No, I- I’m fine. Can you take me to go see her? Please?”

“Doctors are currently running tests to check her brain activity.” 

A groan was heard. Both heads turned to look at Sugawara who was trying to sit up. 

“Sir, please stay down” She turned to Oikawa.

“I’m going to get a doctor, please wait here.” The nurse said as she dismissed herself. Oikawa looked back to Sugawara and wanted to feel anger. He wanted to be pissed, wanted to have the urge to fight him but he couldn't. He couldn’t figure out why. 

“O-Oikawa?” He spoke hesitantly. 

“I’m here. You’re going to be okay.” Oikawa reassured. 

“What happened? Why am I here?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Where am I? The last thing I remember is being in the cafe with Y/N… And we got in the car but I don’t remember anything else. Wait where is Y/N?” He said confused and looking around. Oikawa sat down on the bed next to him and sighed. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

“You were both in a car accident, Y/N is in a coma. They’re running tests on her right now.” He spoke sadly. 

“What? Oh my god, no.” Sugawara tried sitting up 

“Hey, lay back down, the doctor is coming” Oikawa half scolded. Sugawara stayed put for a mere second before quickly leaning to the side and throwing up. The sight made Oikawa cringe. Making sure to avoid the mess on the floor, he got closer to Sugawara and pat his back as he started to heave. 

“You’ll be alright”

Seconds later the doctor alongside the same nurse as before came in and immediately cringed at the scent of coffee and stomach acid. 

“Go get a janitor to clean this up please.” The doctor told the nurse as he inched closer. The nurse nodded and left. 

“This is?” The doctor spoke 

“His name is Koushi Sugawara.” 

“Alright, Mr.Sugawara you don't seem to be doing too well.” 

‘Well no shit’ Oikawa thought to himself. A janitor came in and the doctor stepped to the other side of the bed to talk to Sugawara. The nurse came back in and cleared her throat. He looked at her. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to see your girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read this story before pls go back and reread starting chapter 2 because I've made major edits since posting it. Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this! I appreciate it.


End file.
